


all alone

by ilovemygaydad



Category: Sander Sides, Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 19:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21287246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemygaydad/pseuds/ilovemygaydad
Summary: roman is honestly just a whiny gay in thiswarnings: a kiss
Relationships: Logan Sanders/Roman Sanders, Logince
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	all alone

“I’m all alone,” Roman lamented with a long, heavy sigh.

“You are… _literally_ sitting on my lap,” Logan commented, narrowing his eyes.

“It’s a hyperbole, nerd. I’m _lonely_ because _someone_ won’t pay attention to me.” Roman huffed and crossed his arms. He shifted away from Logan to punctuate his point.

Logan blinked. “I’m trying to read.”

“And? I’m a full snack right here, and you’d prefer to _read_?”

There was a drawn-out silence while Logan put his bookmark into his book and set it down, leveling a glare at his husband. “If I kiss you, will you stop being annoying?”

“Not enough time to be annoying if we’re making out.” Roman shot him a wink and opened his mouth to flirt more, but was immediately cut off by Logan’s lips on his own.

_Score_.


End file.
